movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandbo/Transcript
(One day at the Squirrel Theater) (which is ready for the next performance) (Sign saying "Pandbo") (which is now going to play) Panda: But I'm too old to play like Dumbo. Floral: Listen, Panda. Even though you're a fan of spoof travels, we'll be more Squirrel Theater plays and more spoof traveling, because Edward will be in this, along with Casey Jones. Panda: Oh. Okay. Floral: That's a good love interest to me. Now you're really starting to talk. Because Andrew likes trains and boats best of all. Danny: Quiet, Everyone. Quiet on the set. Stanz: Ready. Einstein: This broadway special is ready to start. Alvin: So please remain seated. Simon: Lights, Camera.... Action. Theodore: Let's begin. Danny: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Squirrel Theater. Stanz: We're the Cuties (band). Einstein: We are going to introduce to you it's next feature play. Tyler: You know what it's called, yes? Fluffers: Pandbo. Ryan: That's right. Alvin: As you see, Stephen and Sandy had adopted Bradley 2 years ago and Waldo and Jingle adopted Ellie when this year began. Now Owen and Priscilla have now got Kessie, Chris and Angelina have gotten Alan and Zayne, Amanda and Tails now have Penny and Tongueo and Penny now have Luke. Ian: And now Bunnie and Winter will have two kids since they got pregnant during spoof traveling. Tyler: But now enjoy the play, Pandbo. Ryan: Since Edward and Casey Jones are going to be in it. (Applause) Ian: Now the film will begin. (They depart) Alvin: And off goes the next play. (Curtains opens) (like magic) Anna: This will be cute and beautiful. Melman: Yeah. Especially the train part. (Thunderclaps) (rain pours) Mario: Through the snow and sleet and hail... through the blizzard, through the gale... through the wind and through the rain... over mountain, over plain... through the blinding lightning flash... (thunder flashes) Mario: And the mighty thunder crash... (thunderbolts clash) Mario: ever faithful, ever true... nothing stops him. He'll get through. (rain pours) (Suddenly it stops and something fly past like a plane) (in the sky) (Ernest Jr flies through the sky) (like a bird in the sky) Cuties: Look out for Mr. Stork That persevering chap He'll come along and drop A bundle in your lap You may be poor or rich It doesn't matter which Millionaires, they get theirs Like the butcher and the baker So look out for Mr. Stork And let me tell you, friend Don't try to get away He'll find you in the end He'll spot you out in China or he'll fly to County Cork So you better look out for Mr. Stork (his minions follow) (Ernest Jr. points down there) (to the bottom) (The minions flies down) (to the zoo) (They drop the bags) (to the bottom) (They parachuted down) (below) (One landed near Jigglypuff) (who saw it) (Jiggly gasps in surprise) (when she sees her baby) (Then another landed near her) (and another one) (Then another landed near Azumarill) (who was happy) (Then another landed near Squirtle with a splash) (and splish) (Then a group of Pichus landed near Pikachu) (who was impressed) Cuties: Look out for Mr. Stork He's got you on his list And when he comes around It's useless to resist Remember those quintuplets and the woman in the shoe Maybe he's got his eye on you (song plays more) (Then a Togepi came to land) (safely) (Mrs. Smoochie was waiting for his kid) (and was very patient) (A bag floated down but landed into someone else's area) (then left Mrs. Smoochie) (Then another floated down) (to reach her) (But it landed into another area) (with someone else waiting) (Mrs. Smoochie looks at the sky) (and sighs) Mrs. Smoochie: Oh dear. (feels a little worried) Mario: Poor Mrs. Jumbo. Ashame that she didn't got her baby that night. Luigi: Oh, Mario, when will she ever get her kid? Mario: Shh... We're narrating. Luigi: Oh, sorry, Mario. Of course we're narrating. Mario: But then the next day. (train whistle blows) Luigi: The circus gang we're preparing to set off for their circus show as they pack up Casey Jr. (a circus train is waiting to be coupled up) (The pokemons were in their cages) (being carried on some freight cars) (They push a car onto the train) (that contains an orange tan Express coach, white flatcar carrying white square box, white flatcar carrying two brown square boxes, long brown boxcar, orange cattle car, white flatcar carrying long grey square box, long grey boxcar, white flatcar carrying two white square boxes, two grey boxcars, green and yellow Express coach, and black caboose) (Floral, Blossom, Katrina and Mrs. Smoochie gets into the car) (and as Bubbles, Buttercup, Emily, Sheila, and Alice climb aboard too) (Mrs. Smoochie looks at the sky) Mrs. Smoochie: Oh, it looks like my baby's not coming yet. Belle: Keep moving. Mrs. Smoochie: Okay. Fine. I'll jump aboard. (They get in as Belle gets stuck) (and ends up getting pushed aboard) (CRASH) (Belle is pushed in and closes the door) (Crowd laughs) Belle's Voice: (inside the train car) That's better. Professor Dick: All aboard! All aboard! Edward: All aboard! Let's go! Casey Jones: Let's get going. (Edward backs up and couples up to his train by getting coupled to his coach, cars, other coach, and caboose) (Engines starts) Edward: Sure thing, good lad. (Edward bumps into the other cars) (that hit the buffers) (Bumps back) (and crashes into Edward's tender) Edward: WHOOHOO!! (starts up and speeds off into the distance while hauling his circus train) Sophia: There he goes. Isabella Precious: Look at Edward go. (Song begins) (and plays as Edward speeds on) Nature + Imagine: Casey, Jr.'s comin' down the track Comin' down the track With a smoky stack Hear him puffin' comin' 'round the hill Casey's here to thrill Every Jack and Jill Graffiction (band): Every time his funny little whistle sounds. (Train whistles) Eds: Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for Lemonade and Crackerjack, Casey Jr's back, Casey Jr's back. Mario: And off he goes into the city of lights. Luigi: What a good engine Edward is. Mario: But meanwhile. Luigi: Up in the skies. (Dexter flies along) (with something in his bag pack) Secret Squirrel: Hey, That's not a bird. Penny Squirrel: Why, that's Dexter, Boy Genius, who's flying an X-Wing. (Dexter came for a land on a cloud) (to stop his X-Wing on it) (He sighs) (with relief) Dexter: Oof... Well. Now let's see where we are. (The bag sinks into the cloud) Dexter: Oops. (GRAB) Dexter: (puts it in the x-wing) Got it. (Dexter pulls out his map) Dexter: Okay. Let's see. (The x-wing is about to tilt on it's side) Dexter: Oops. Stay still, could you? (Dexter looks at the map) Dexter: According to the map, we should be here somewhere. Since we left the hospital, I hope we know where we're at. (Looks at the train lines) Dexter: Now where should the train be at? It's here somewhere. (Train whistles) Dexter: Aha! That sounds like the one we're looking for! (Train whistles) Dexter: Now we know where we're going to. Let's get going. (The x-wing was upside down) Dexter: Uh-oh. Turn around. (Puts it right side up and gets in it) Dexter: And away we go. (He swoopes down) (and flies down toward the train) (Dexter jumps out of the x wing and onto the train) (and makes his way over the train cars toward Edward) (Dexter carries the bag and walks over the cars) Dexter: Mrs. Jumbo? Hello? Are you here somewhere? Answer me! Speak up! (Looks down a sun roof) Dexter: Are you in there? (ROAR) Dexter: (jumps back and screams in a Wilhelm scream) Aaah! (Crowd laughs) Don Sylvester: That sure was funny of Dexter to choose the wrong car on the train. (Dexter grins) Dexter: I guess this is the wrong train car I've peered into. (He goes onward) Dexter: Any sign of Mrs. Jumbo? Girls: Yohoo! Dexter: Ah! That must be them! Belle: This way, Boy. Floral: In here. In here. Katrina: Yohoo. Blossom: Come on! (Dexter came in) Buttercup: About time. Dexter: Which one of you is Mrs. Jumbo? Emily: Not me. Belle: Certainly not. Over there. Of course. Sheila: Give it to her. Mrs. Smoochie: That's me. Alice: Give to her. (Dexter stands next to Mrs. Smoochie then pulls out a book) Dexter: Here is a baby with eyes of blue straight from heaven right to you. Mrs. Smoochie: Okay. Dexter: Or, straight from heaven, up above, here is a baby for you to love. Mrs. Smoochie: Oh. Dexter: Yes. Now sign this, please. (Mrs. Smoochie cross an X on it) Dexter: Thank you so much. Just what I've wanted. (Mrs. Smoochie was about to open the sack) (when suddenly) Dexter: Hold it. Before you open it, a song you'll like. (Dexter blows the music pipe) (and sings My Little Buttercup by Film Favorites) (The girls move to the music) (and sing and dance to it) (But Dexter doesn't know it's name) Dexter: What should his name be? Mrs. Smoochie: Jumbo... Jr. Dexter: Oh. Right. Let's continue the song. (Blows the music pipe) (and continues to sing Favorite Films - My Little Buttercup) (Suddenly a mail lampost hook caught Dexter) Dexter: Yeow! (Falls off the train) (and is left behind) (Song ends) (and stops) Mrs. Smoochie: Now then. Bubbles: Opening the present you're at. Belle: This a proud proud day. Buttercup: I'm very excited. Katrina: I'm just dying to see. Blossom: I can't wait. (Mrs. Smoochie opens the sack) Alice: This should be amusing. (Panda was seen) Sheila: Oh! He looks small and sweet. Emily: My. My. Mrs. Smoochie: He's the best son I've seen. (Panda looks at Mrs. Smoochie) (who smiles at him) Panda: Mama. Mrs. Smoochie: Oh, he just said his first word, and guess what? He called me Mama. (Panda looks at the other) (females, who are delighted) (Sophia giggles): Panda's such a big baby like that. Isabella Precious: Sure is a lovely boy and love of Floral Rugg. Cliff: (laughs) What a bear. Lube: Hey! I heard that! Shriek: Shh... Don't wanna get busted. Rancid: We're in the audience. Lube: Oh. Sorry. Don't wanna be kicked out. Shriek: As long as we don't get caught. Katrina: Did you ever seen anything cuter? Sheila: He sure is a sweet little panda. Belle: Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy. Alice: Careful now. (Panda was about to sneeze) (but was covered by Floral's hand to stop) Crowd: Phew. Floral: That'll stop him. Panda: At-choo! Blossom: Bless you. (They gasps in shock) Bubbles: Oh no! Belle: Is it possible? Buttercup: Is there some mistake? Alice: What's wrong like? Blossom: Just look at those... Th... E-A-R-S. Katrina: What a temper! Floral: What did I do? Tell me did I say anything? Bubbles: How rude. Belle: Perfectly harmless remark. Buttercup: Not too harsh. Shelia: After all who cares about her precious little Jumbo? Blossom: Jumbo? You mean Dumbo? Katrina: Dumbo! (they laugh) (Mrs. Smoochie was angry) (and locked them tight) All: Ow! (SHUT) (Mrs. Smoochie dusted her hands off) (and hugged her son)) Mrs. Smoochie: There. There. I'm sorry. (Panda kisses her) Crowd: Aww... Sylvester: Good job, Mrs. Smoochie. Mario: I bet all of you can laugh at Dumbo's ears, But not Mrs. Jumbo. Luigi: Yeah. Very funny it is. (Panda yawns) (and hugs into his mom) Mrs. Smoochie: Night, Jr. Panda: Night, Mama. (Edward pulls his trains onward) (and runs into the mountains) (He goes up a hill) (and begins the long climb) Edward: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Casey Jones: I'd better stoke the furnace with coal. Edward: I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I... Whoohoo! (Casey Jones stokes Edward's furnace with coal with his coal shovel) (He went down the hill) (at a high speed) Mario: Casey Jr. kept going through the night until I arrived at a town. (Casey shuts off steam and applies the brakes) (Edward stops) (and comes to a complete stop) (Cars bumps into each other) (and crashes) (Girls bumps into the wall) (as do the rest of the gang) (Meowths bumped into the wall) (as did humans) (Panda peeks out the window) (to see that they've stopped) (Rain pours down) (down) (Edward steams off) (back to the engine shed to have a rest after being uncoupled) (Girls comes out of the car) (with Mrs. Smoochie and Panda following) Mrs. Smoochie: Come on, Sonny. Panda: Coming, Mom. (Workers came out) (and began to work) (Song begins) (and plays) Graffiction: Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! We work all day, we work all night We never learned to read or write We're happy-hearted roustabouts Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! When other folks have gone to bed We slave until we're almost dead We're happy-hearted roustabouts Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Cuties: We work all day, We get our pay, And when we do, We throw our pain away, We get our pay as long as we work all day during circus day. (Panda tries to help out too) Cuties: We get our pay, At children's day, At happy hearted circus day, Compared. Graffiction: Muscles achin' Back near breaking Eggs and bacon what we need (Yoses: Yes, sir!) Nature + Imagine: Force men houses, Be on lookouts, Forces for the dreams. Cuties: There ain't no let up Must get set up Pull that canvas! Drive that stake! Want to doze off Get them clothes off But must keep awake Eds: Hup! Two! One! Too! Won! Toot! (Thunderclaps and Panda hides) Panda: Yeow! (Quivers with fear) (as his teeth chatter) (Girls hold onto the ropes) (and pull with all their might) (Trying not to have the tent blow away into the sky) (and struggle to hold them down) Graffiction: Swing that sledge! Sing that song! Work and laugh the whole night long You happy-hearted roustabouts! (the job is completed) Cuties: Pullin', poundin', tryin', groundin' Big top roundin' into shape Keep on working! Stop that shirking! Grab that rope, you hairy ape! Eds: Pounding pounding pounding pounding pounding. Nature + Imagine: Poundin', poundin', poundin', poundin', P, P, P, P, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww. (their work is done) (Morning came) (at last) (The circus was all put up) (and ready for performing) (Applause) All: Hooray! (The parade scene was shown) (and marching on by) Professor Dick: Thank you! Thank you all! All: You're welcome! (Band plays) (louder) (Pokemons were seen) (marching along) (Clowns were seen) (following them) (Crowd laughs) (at them) (Girls marched along) (humming) (Panda follows along) (at the end) (Crowd laugh) (at Panda) Panda: Uh... (runs) (But then trips) (and now splashes) (Right into the mud puddle) (and gets all wet) (Crowd laughs harder) (at poor Panda) (Panda sputters and coughs) (out some mud) (Curtain closes and opens to the next scene) (where Mrs. Smoochie is given her son a bath) (Panda laughs) (as Mrs. Smoochie scrubs him all over) (With suds) (and soap) (Then splash) (soak) (Panda gurgles) (and rinses) (Panda swims around) (in the water) (Mrs. Smoochie takes him out of the tub) (and dries him up with lots of towels) (Panda sighs) (with happiness) (Panda skips around) (with joy) (Panda does a silly face at her mommy) (who laughs) (Mrs. Smoochie done a goofy face) (at Panda, who chuckles) (Panda hides behind her) (and has fun with her) (Mrs. Smoochie looks back) (and tries to catch her son) Panda: Peek-a-boo. Mrs. Smoochie: I see you. (TOUCH, Panda jumps and runs around) (in circles) (Panda peeks) (to see if he is safe) (TOUCH) (Panda gasps) (He runs then trips on his ears and falls to the ground) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Mrs. Smoochie gasps) (in shock) (Panda looks at mommy and smiles) (and forces her to smile too) (She picks him up) (and plays with him) Mrs. Smoochie: I love you, Jr. Panda: Me too, Mommy. (Then they hear the humans coming) (and gasp) Man: Step right up and get your tickets. Hurry now. (the kids appear) Panda: Hmm... (seems delighted) (Kids laugh at Panda) (who is surprised) Lampwick: Ain't that the funniest bear you ever saw? Look at his ears. All: Very funny ears. Lampwick: He looks like a rabbit. Or a panbit or a bunda. (Laughs) (Panda is annoyed) (Panda wags his ears) (at Lampwick) (Mrs. Smoochie was disappointed) (about this) (She takes Panda away from the kids) (and hides him) Kid: You can't hide him from us. Kid: Yeah. Never a chance. (Lampwick grabs Panda) (and blows at him) Panda: Ah! Mrs. Smoochie: Here! What's the game?! Huh? (Lampwick pulls on his ear) (and lets go with a loud ping!) Mrs. Smoochie: STOP THAT! Lampwick: Now we're in for it. (Mrs. Smoochie prepares to attack) Lampwick: Incoming! Dick: Children, What's going on? Lampwick: She's bonkers! (Mrs. Smoochie roars) Lampwick: Let's get out of here! Dick: Down! Mrs. Jumbo down! (Mrs. Smoochie refuses) (WHIP) Mrs. Smoochie: Ooh! Dick: Surround her! Guards: Got it, boss. Dick: Hold her down! Guards: Yes, Sir. (Panda backs away) (and hides behind his mom) (Mrs. Smoochie gets attacked) (and tries to escape) (A rope goes around her neck, CHOKE) Mrs. Smoochie: Ow! (Panda covers his eyes) (and shivers and shakes) (Guard grabs Panda) Panda: Oh! Help! Go away! (Gets dragged away) Panda: Mama! Mrs. Smoochie: Hey! Sonny! Oh, sonny! No! Come back! (Was about to go after him) (but was stopped) (WHACK) (CLANG) (Guards Wilhelm screamed) (Goofy Hollered) (WHIP) (BONK) Dick: Hold her down! Guards: Sure. Dick: Calm down! Guards: Calm her down. Dick: Tie her down! Guards: We will. (Then suddenly Dick gets picked up) Dick: Uh-oh. (Then toss) Dick: Yipes! (SPLASH) Dick: Brr... It's cold. (Crowd laugh) (at poor Dick) (Scene goes dark) (suddenly) Mario: Unfortunately, Mrs. Jumbo never manage to break free. Luigi: (saddened) I guess you're right. And I'm sure that she'll never see poor Dumbo again. (sobs) And it's all her fault. (Scene became bright) (like magic) (A car was seen) (coupled to a wagon and three caravans) (Sign saying "Danger: Mad Panda") (Mrs. Smoochie feels depressed) (And heartbroken) (about her son) (When she's all chained up) (and locked up) (Later to Panda) (who is upset) (He sobs) (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice) Panda: Mommy. (wipes a tear) (Meanwhile, The girls were talking) (and complaining about the funny parts) Katrina: Oh dear. I can't bare it. When she dout the Ringmaster, I just thought I die. Floral: Yeah. That was so funny. She was just a little crazy. Belle: After all, One mustn't forget one little lady. Blossom: Yeah. Same here. Bubbles: I suppose that's mother love. Buttercup: Since she's now had her son since then. (Another Meanwhile) (with someone however) (Rikochet came in) Rikochet: Talk, talk, talk. Never let me eat in peace. (Cracks open a peanut) (and eats its content) (Girls still talking) (to annoy Rikochet) Emily: So what? Alice: Girls. I just heard today that they put her in solitary confinement. Belle: No! Sheila: It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K. Floral: Yeah. Only a mother can love them. (They laugh) (to bother Rikochet) (Rikochet looks at Panda) (who is upset) Rikochet: What's up with those ears? I think they're lovely. Isabella: Yes. Really cute to me. Sylvester: So beautiful, to be exact. Belle: Ladies. Ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. Katrina: Anything else to matter than that? Belle: Don't forget that we animals has always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. Floral: Plus his mom? Shelia: Oh dear. Alice: Oh my. Blossom: Well frankly, I wouldn't even eat the same food with him. Bubbles: What can go wrong next? Buttercup: Don't matter. Katrina: Nothing at all. (Panda comes to them) (and tries to enter) Shelia: Here he comes now. Alice: Anything we can do? Belle: Hmph. Pretend you don't see him. Shh... All: Got it. (They ignore him) Panda: Huh? (scoffs) Penny: Hey, That wasn't nice. Secret Squirrel: How terrible of those kids to pick on Panda. Rikochet: Oh. Picking on a little guy. That's a pity. (Panda sadly walks away) Rikochet: Poor little fella. (Rikochet feels sorry for him) Rikochet: I feel sorry for that poor guy. (Then scoffs at the girls) Rikochet: I'll do something to this. (Goes to the girls) Alice: A MOUSE!!! Sheila: Oh shoot! (All screamed) (in Timon, Pumbaa, Ed, Eddy, Wilhelm, Mr. Toad, Ichabod, Luke Skywalker, and Crash's voices) (Rikochet raspberries) Katrina: Nice mouse. Rikochet: So you like to pick on little guys, Huh? Why don't you pick on me? Blossom: Um... No? (Rikochet whistles) Bubbles: Whoo! (He wiggled his nose) Buttercup: Hey! Rikochet: A proud race. Over stuffed haybags! (Emily hangs onto a ladder) Emily: Oh no! (BREAK) Emily: Oh my. (Crowd laugh) (at the girls) (Rikochet walks away) (after teaching the girls manners) (Girls stared at them) (suddenly) Rikochet: BOO! Alice: Hey! Rikochet: (giggles) Still afraid of a mouse. (carries on) Rikochet: Oh boy. Wait until I tell the little guy. Where is he? (looks around) Rikochet: Oh. There he is. (goes to cheer him up) Rikochet: Hey, Dumbo. You can come out, Now. (Panda shivers and shakes) Rikochet: Oh my. I guess I scared him too. Look, I'm your friend. Will you come out? (Panda refuses) Rikochet: You're not afraid of little me. Are you? (Panda's teeth chatter) Rikochet: You are? I guess in there never got along straight sometimes. (Panda quivers) (Rikochet pulls out a bambo stick) (and gives it to Panda) Rikochet: Dumbo, Look what I've got for you. (Panda sees something) (He's about to grab it) (until suddenly) Rikochet: No, No, No. You gotta come out first. (Panda can't hear) (He grabs it) (and pulls it in) (Melman facepalms) (in annoyance) (CRUNCH) (BITE) Rikochet: Too bad you don't trust me. Besides I thought that you and me, We'll get your mother out of the clink. (Panda makes a double take) Rikochet: But I guess you won't be interested. So long, Dumbo. (walks away) Panda: Wait. (holds him back) Rikochet: Well, That's more like it. You know, Your mom ain't crazy, She's just broken hearted and it's nobody's fault that you've got them big ears. Panda: Oh, I see. Everyone thinks my ears are funny. She's lost her temper. Rikochet: But I think they're beautiful. Panda: Oh, I see that they are. Which explains why I sneezed. Rikochet: You know, Lots of people with big ears are famous. Cliff: Not lots. Lube: Excuse me? Shriek: True. Rancid: Only a few. Rikochet: Oh boy. All we gotta do is build an act, Make you a star, A headliner, Dumbo the great! Panda: Oh wow. Great choice. But how can we do it? Rikochet: The great what? Panda: We need to find out what it should be. Rikochet: Maybe we need to find an idea. Not just any idea, Something special. Like a... Panda: Like what? Dick: Have I an idea? What an idea. Rikochet: Hmm... They never had an idea at this moment. Dick: Just to know. A female climbs up on another. Until 17 females have formed in a Pyramid of Pachyderms. Rikochet: Oh. Dick: And none shall fall. They'll wait for the Climax. Mayor of Townsville: Yeah? But who is the Climax? Dick: Well, I think I'll find out, so good night, Joe. Mayor of Townsville: Night, Boss. Rikochet: Climax? (Light bulb appeared on his head) Rikochet: Climax! Of course! You're a climax! Panda: Okay. Rikochet: I'll be back in a minute. You'll know it will go well. (He went off) (to be quiet) Mario: You think he'll take care of it? Luigi: I hope he does, Mario. (Rikochet kept going) (by sneaking) (He hears Dick snoring) (and hides) (Rikochet sneaks to him) (to avoid waking him up) (Rikochet bongs a watch case) (louder) Rikochet: I am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. (Dick snores) Rikochet: Now, concentrate. (Dick gasps) (Crowd gasps) (in shock) Rikochet: Remember? Your pyramid of gals are standing in the ring waitin' for a climax. (Dick hears this) Rikochet: You are now getting that climax. (Dick listens) Rikochet: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? (Dick nods) Rikochet: Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. (Dick seems puzzled) Rikochet: Gallopin' across the arena. (Dick oohs) Rikochet: He jumps from a springboard to a platform. At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! (Dick aahs) Rickochet: And who is your climax? (Dick thinks) Rikochet: The little panda with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! Dumbo! (Dick gulps) Rikochet: Dumbo. (Dick oohs) Rikochet: Dumbo. Dick: Dumbo. Rikochet: Dumbo. Dick: Dumbo. Rikochet: (softly) Dumbo. (Dick aahs) Dick: Of course! That's the very thing! (Curtains closes and opens) (like magic) (At the circus arena) Dick: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectacle. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone-- Sheila: To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. Belle: The stuffed shirt. Secret Squirrel: Indeed. Penny Squirrel: Yeah. The way he speaks, you would think he'll do it. Dick: ...pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the girls. (Blows the whistle) (Fanfare Trumpet plays in cartoon style from Spongebob Squarepants) (Belle gets on the ball) (first) (Floral goes on top of her) (and as Buttercup climbs on top) (THUMP) Buttercup: Oops! Belle: Aren't we a bit clumsy? Floral: Sorry. (Then Blossom climbs up) (and as Bubbles does the same) Buttercup: Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey? Bubbles: You're no cream puff yourself, deary. Belle: Quiet up there. Tend to your work, girls. Blossom: Yeah, she's right. Get on with it. (Emily gets up) (on top) (Floral put her foot on Belle's eye) Floral: Oops. Belle: Take your foot out of my eye. Clumsy ox. So? Floral: Sorry. (They were careful) (not to fall) (THUNK) Alice: Oh, my mistake! Belle: Oof! Steady girls. Emily: We're trying not to fall. (They try to bring Katrina up to the top) Katrina: Careful now. (Suddenly she slips and falls) Crowd: Ooooooooooooh! Katrina: Oh no! (They catch her) (and pull her to the top) Rikochet: Boy, That was a close one. You're almost ready now, Dumbo. Don't forget to wave that flag. Panda: Got it. Rikochet: Now, You need to run out towards the pyramid. Right? Then jump onto the springboard. Now show me how you're gonna do it. Panda: I'll show you. (He backs up) (and charges forward) Rikochet: That's it! Attaboy, That's the stuff! Come on! (Panda obeys) (But suddenly) (tumbles over) Rikochet: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! (THUD) Dumbo! (Crowd laughs) (birds tweet) Rikochet: Oh, Those ears. We gotta do something quick. Panda: And fast. (The pyramid was made) (up to the top) Dick: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now see the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. 7 jungle giants each one weighing... Belle: That darn man. Why doesn't he come to the point? Dick: And now, I present the world's smallest little rabbit who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Dumbo! Panda: Tada! (the crowds cheer) (Then laugh) (at Panda, who chuckles) Rikochet: Come on. Get going. What's the matter with you? Dumbo, It's your cue. You're on, Dumbo. (Pokes him in the butt with a needle) (Panda gasps and runs) (Drums roll) (as Panda speeds up) (Suddenly his ears got untied) (and fell loose) Sophia: (gasps) Panda, Wait... Isabella: I can't watch! (Panda trips) (and falls helplessly) (Goofy yodel) (BUMP!) (Panda bumps into the ball) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Ball rolls) (and wobbles) (The girls falls) (with a Goofy holler) (Panda rubs his head) (birds tweet) (Panda gasps) Dick: Everyone! Look out! (Rikochet gasps and hides) (for cover) (Humans screamed and flee) (in fright) Emily: Mayday! Mayday! Help! Alice: We can't stop! Katrina: Yeow! Bubbles: Oops! (Panda runs) (and flees) Belle: Out of my way, Assasin! Buttercup: Jump! (Panda falls down) Blossom: Look out! (CRASH) Katrina: Oh my! (The girls flies through the sky) (and destroys the circus) (SMASH, BREAK and SNAP) (CRACKLE, POP, BOOM!) (Pole breaks) (and crashes) Mario: Dumbo's accident really destroys the act and circus and the whole big top collapse with a thud. Luigi: Oh no. It can't be. Mario: But the crowd escaped it except the girls and Dumbo. But Dumbo is okay. Luigi: Thank heavens. (Panda comes out of the mess and waves the flag, Crowd gasps) (in shock) (Curtain closes) (and shuts) (Then opens again) (like magic) (Edward steams along) (after being coupled up to his circus train again) (He went along through the rain) (Casey Jones holds his umbrella) Mario: Sadly, The girls didn't survive the big top fallen. Luigi: Are they injured? Mario: Yes. (Inside the car) Luigi: They survive, only injured, and are aided. Sheila: Mercy. Alice: That really hurt. Belle: Oh, I never thought I live to see the big top fall. Katrina: Oh, look at how badly injured we are. Blossom: Ow... Floral: Because of that Dumbo, I never can show my face at him. Bubbles: We need to be careful. Katrina: Oh, look at how badly injured we are. Belle: I just like to spank the daylight out of him, I'll... Oh! Oh. Ooooooh. Buttercup: Careful of that. Blossom: Oh. That won't be necessary, Dearly. They fix him good. Belle: What you mean? Sheila: Do they beat him? Floral: What did they do? Alice: Come. Come. We must know. Belle: Come, Come, I demand to know. Blossom: Well, I'm afraid I might not say it... Though he's a clown. Bubbles: A clown? Buttercup: No. Alice: Yes, she's right. Belle: Oh, The shame of it. Better take the solemn vow. All: Yes. Belle: From now on, He is no longer... A panda. All: Not anymore. (Scene goes dark) (and black) (Then goes bright to the next scene) (suddenly) Mario: Yes. Dumbo was a clown. Luigi: And what happened next? (Panda was on top of a tower that was on fire) (and ready to jump) Eilonwy: Firemen save my poor baby! Whew! Save my child! Taran: Don't worry. We'll get your baby down. (Firemen clowns appears) (and comes to help) (A clown climbs up a small ladder) (but extends it into a large one) (Clown was about to shoot water out of the hydrant, But another clown came out of the hydrant and squirts him with a watergun) Clown: Oi! (Sophia laughs) (at poor Panda) (Clowns splashes each other) (while trying to rescue Panda) (Clowns passes a bucket of water) (to put the fire out) (But GULP) (BURP) (Sylvester facepalms) Sylvester: (Slim's voice) D'oh! Can't you put the fire out rather than just swallow it?! (Clown waters a flower which turns into a palm tree) (and scares him out of his skin) (The Greaser Dogs laugh) (at the most funny parts) Eddie: That's too hilarious. Rancid: Okay. So you think this is a big joke? There's no doubt more plays will be seen playing. We'll get those on more spoof traveling. Cliff: Hush or do you wanna get kicked out for good? Lube: Sorry. (Clowns ran up the ladder with buckets of water and splashes Panda) (to save him) Panda: Hey! Stop that! (coughs) (and splutters) (Penny Opossum sighs and shooks her head) (with worry and hides) (Clown squirts a little bit of water on the fire) (to put it out) (Water splashes him, Crowd laugh) (at the play) (Clown fans Panda) (to keep him cool) Eilonwy: Save my baby! Taran: It's okay. Everything's under control. (Eilonwy gurgles) (and spits the water out) (Clown cooked a sausage on the fire) (to toast it) Sophia: Aw, Come on. (frowns) (Clown shoots at the fire with gasoline) Anna: No, No, No! Melman: Wrong tank. (Fire rises) (suddenly) Panda: Ah! (covers his eyes) Eddie: Oooooooh! (shuts his eyes) Clowns: Come on, Jump! We'll save you! Hurry up! (Panda decides to obey) Panda: 1... 2... 3... (steps forward) (And jumps) (down by doing a swan dive) (Then SPLASH) (into the water) (Crowd applause) (and whistle) Sophia: Thank goodness. (grins) Panda: Thank you. Anyway. Oy. (climbs out and dries himself off) (Later, The clowns head to their tent) (and talk about the performance) Man: Boy, Oh boy. Did we wow them? Man: We really impressed those guys. Third Man: Hey, Four as more applause. Fourteen. Fourth Man: It's a pity the little guy managed to fall into the pool. Fifth Man: You said it. We roll him in the isle. Sixth Man: That's what I say too. Man: Here boys, This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it. Seventh Man: Yeah! Eighth Man: I could use some of that myself. Ninth Man: But we must share. Man: This one's for Dumbo. Tenth Man: Good choice. (They chat more) (and talk) Mario: You know Dumbo's still not happy, He still worries about his mother. Luigi: And it's a pity he's been treated unfairly. (Panda was still sad about his mother while Rikochet brushes him with a brush and soap) (to cheer him up) Rikochet: See? They're drinking a toast for you. Panda: Nah. Rikochet: What do you mean no? (Panda drips a tear and Rikochet catches it on the brush) Rikochet: Oh, don't feel bad. I think I might need to cheer you up with something. (Pulls out a bambo) (and gives it to Panda) Panda: Nah. Don't need it. Rikochet: Just call me when you're in the mood for it. Panda: I want my mommy back. Rikochet: Oh, if you want your mother back, I'll take you to see her if she's calm down. Panda: You mean it? Rikochet: Yes. Let's go see her. And see if she's calmed down. (They go to see Mrs. Smoochie) (who is still in the cage) Rikochet: Right over there. Panda: Ooh. Death row like to me. Rikochet: Danger. Stay away. A wild panda. Panda: Oh no. It is her. Rikochet: Oh, poor Mrs. Jumbo. (Rikochet knocks on the door) (to call for Panda's mom) Rikochet: Mrs. Jumbo. I hope she's in there. (whistles) Someone to see you. Mrs. Smoochie: Oh! That must be someone calling me over. Panda: Mama? Mrs. Smoochie: Sonny? Is that you? Panda: Mama. Mrs. Smoochie: Son, you're here. (Song begins) (and plays) Melody: Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine (song continues) Mrs. Smoochie: I'm sorry, Jr. I didn't mean to go wild on them. Shouldn't lost my temper on them. Just wanna to protect you. Panda: Yeah. Though they had a bit of fun with me. (Meanwhile, The Pokemons were sleeping with their child) (kids) Barbra: Little one, when you play Don't you mind to what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine (Panda never sheds a tear) Penny Squirrelsky: It's too lovely. Secret Squirrel: It's okay, darling. Panda will come back to his mom. (Rikochet drips a tear) (and blows into a hankie) Emerald: From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows Tawnie and Sasha: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Fantasy Girls of USA: Baby mine. Baby mine. (Rikochet smiles with worry) (Then Panda leaves with Rikochet) (and is gone) (Mrs. Smoochie waves bye to him) (and promises to come out) Men laughs) (with each other) First Man: Boy, I can't believe the way we road him in the isle. Second Man: Just wait until we hit the big town. Third Man: This gives me an idea. Let's raise the plateform for the panda's jumps offer. Fourth Man: Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. Fifth Man: Yes. Right. Sixth Man: Simple Mathematics. Seventh Man: Let's make it 80 feet! Eighth Man: Don't be a piker, 100 then 80. Ninth Man: Make it 300! Tenth Man: A tousand. Eleventh Man: Yeah, that's good. Bath Man: Hey, Be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. Twelfth Man: Oh, come on. Pandas haven't got any feelings. Thirtenth Man: No, They're made of rubber. Fourteenth Man: This idea's sensational. Let's go tell our boss. Fiftenth: Hey, Let's hit him for a raise. Sixteenth Man: Yeah. This is my kind. Singing Man: Oh, We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise. Seventh Man: Yeah, we'll hit the big boss for a raise. (The bump the table over) (and knock the bottle into the sea) Crowd: Oh! (SPLASH!) Singing Men: Oh, We're gonna get more money, But we know that we're funny, We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise. (song ends) (Panda and Rikochet walks along) (feeling pleased) Rikochet: I know how ya feel, Dumbo, but you gotta pull yourself together. What would your mother think of ya, if she saw you crying like this? Remember, you come of a proud race. (Panda wipes tears for his eyes) Rikochet: Why you're a-a-a-- a panda... and panda bear don't cry. What's cryin' get ya anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups. (Panda blows his nose) (Then hiccups) (and covers his mouth) Rikochet: There. Now you see? Panda: I got hiccups. (HICCUP, Crowd laughs) (at Panda) Rikochet: Well, Ain't nothing of a little water won't cure. Come on, We'll fix you up in a moment. Panda: I hope so. (HICCUP) Panda: Oh. Rikochet: Here, Have a mouth full. (Panda drinks) Rikochet: Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now... but you and me is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath. (panda gasps) Rikochet: Why, your mother's gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of ya too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of ya. Now, what do ya think of that? (Panda nods) (His face turns red) (suddenly) Sophia: Uh, Pan... Anna and Melman: Shh... (Sophia covers her mouth) Rikochet: Swallow it. (Panda obeys) (GULP) (BURP) Rikochet: Ha. Ha. They can't keep us down. Panda: Excuse me. I burped. (He hiccuped out bubbles) (suddenly) Rikochet: Oh, I guess you had one little one left over. Dumbo, we'll bounce back so ha-- Panda: Hic-- Rikochet: Hey, What's the matter with you? Panda: I've been drunk. (Hiccups loudly) Sylvester: Jeepers. Isabella: Oh dear. Rikochet: What kind of water is this, Any how? (looks in) Sophia: Rik... (covers her mouth) Anna and Melman: Shh... (Sophia keeps her mouth shut) (Rikochet falls in) (with a Goofy holler) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (Crowd laughs) (at Rikochet) (Rikochet gurgle sings) (and climbs out) (Rikochet hiccups) (suddenly) (Then waves to Panda) (who gasps with glee) Panda: Hi... (hiccups) (bubbles appear) Cliff: What dopes they are. Lube: Pardon?! Shriek: When they're drunk. Rancid: Don't call them that. They hate it when you say that. (Rikochet put his hand on a bubble) (to rest) (POP) (Wilhelm scream) Rikochet: Balloonies. (chuckles) (Looks at his reflection on a bubble and thinking it's someone) (and goes to hug it) Rikochet: Hiya George! (hugs it) (POP) Rikochet: Whoa! (He sat on a bubble) (to have a rest) (POP) (falls off) (Whistles while laying on two bubbles) (to relax) (POP) (falls) (Sophia giggles) (at the scene) (Rikochet was inside a bubble) (floating) (He hiccups) (and tumbles) (POP) (and plummets) (Rikochet wears a bubble like a space helmet) (and floating in galaxies) (POP) (slips over) Rikochet: Wheeeeeeeeee! (slides down) (Panda blows a long bubble) (to save Rikochet) (He laughs) (with joy) (Looks at the bubble) (and smirks) Rikochet: Very good one. Okay, Try to blow star one. Panda: Got it. (He blows) (a star one) Rikochet: Well, Well, Well, That's perfect. How about a boat? Panda: Okay. (BLOW) (a boat appears) Crowd: Ooooooh. (they gasp) Rikochet: That's neat. Very neat. Now blow a great big one. Panda: Sure. (Takes a deep breath) (and blows a great big bubble) Secret Squirrel: Wow. Now that's big. Penny Squirrel: Very big. Trevor Sr.: Get a load of that. Trevor Jr: What is it like, Pop? Trevor Sr.: Big. Trevor Jr: Very big one. Panda: Tada. Rikochet: Great job. Mario: But then suddenly... Luigi: Like magic... (The bubble turns into a robot) (by accident) (Panda gasps in shock) Rikochet: What a pretty shape... Hey! Eddie: Oh my gosh! Rancid: Uh-oh. (More robots appears) (inadvertently) Panda: Uh... Rikochet; Dumbo! You see what I see? (Song begins) (and plays) (Robots marches in a parade) (in the ranks) (A big one runs over the small one) (and squashes him) (Robot kicks him) (and bumps him) (More robots appears) (and BOOM!) Panda: Yikes! (ducks) The Graffictions: Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there. Pink elephants ev'rywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed. On their head! Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid. Pink elephants on parade! Ed: What will I do? Edd: What will I do? Eddy: What an unusual view! Johnny Bravo: I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really too much for me! Jenny Wakeman: I am not the type to faint when things are odd and things are vain But seeing you know that ain't Can simply give you an awful fright What a sight! Cuties: Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Fluffers Bros: Pink elephants! Anais: Pink elephants. Darwin: Pink elephants! (Egyptian music plays) Gumball: Pink elephants! (Trumpets blows) (louder) (Curtains rip) (apart) (Two robots dance together) (and sing) (One dives into the water) (with a loud splash) (Other boats along) (to find it) (Appears as a fountain) (to splash) (Then they skate) (together) (Then they ski) (along) (Then a lightning bolt appears) (BOOM) (They dance with it) (and play with it) (BOOM, More robots appears) (suddenly) (They dance) (and sing) (Then they became cars, Trains and boats) (and zoomed by) (Then KABOOM) (they fall helplessly) Mario: Then that kaboom made the pink elephants disappear. So? Luigi: And all of sudden it was daytime. (The robots turned into clouds) (and were quiet) Mario: But Dumbo and Timothy weren't at the circus at all. Luigi: They were up on a tree at the crack of dawn. (APPLAUSE) (CLAPPING) Chicken: Well, Looky here. Looky here. Weasel: My, My. Why, this is most irregular. Vinnie: We'll I just can't believe my eyes. Weasel: They're not dead, are they? Russell (HTF): No. Dead people don't snore. Or do they? Vinnie: Not true, is it? (Kirk came in) Kirk: Uh, wh-what's all the ruckus? Come on. Step aside, brother. Uh, what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boy? Chicken: Look down there, Brother. Weasel: And prepare yourself for a shock. (He looks) (and gasps) Kirk: Whoa! Well, Twitch my whiskers (smirks) Vinnie: Go ahead, Wake 'em up brother. Russell: Yeah. Find out what they are doing up here. Weasel: Yeah. Chicken: Go on ahead. Kirk: Okay, Leave it to me. (Kirk goes to see Rikochet and Panda) (Rikochet snores) (and naps on Panda) (Kirk blows smoke on Rikochet) (who coughs) (He wakes up) (and yawns) (Kirk winks) (at Rikochet) (Rikochet groans) (and moans) Rikochet: Those pink elephants. (awakens) Kirk: Oh! Pink elephants! Mmm-hmm! Rikochet: What's so funny? What are you boys doin' down here, anyway? Kirk: What are we doin' down here?! Well, Hear him talk! (Crowd laugh) Rikochet: Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong. Kirk: Say look here, Brother whimp... Rikochet: Brother whimp? Now, listen. I ain't your brother and I ain't no whimp, see? Kirk: Oh yeah? Then I suppose you and no panda ain't up in no tree either. Rikochet: No! No, me and no tree ain't up no-- Isabella: Don't look down. Sylvester: I can't watch. Rikochet: Tree? (Looks down) (and gasps) (Panda snores) (and naps) Rikochet: Dumbo, Wake up! Wake up, Dumbo! (Panda obeys) Rikochet: Don't look now, But I think we're up in a tree. (Panda looks puzzled) (Looks down) Panda: Oh no! (gasps) (They fall off the tree) (with a Goofy yodel) (They watch) (as they crash with a Wilhelm scream) (SPLASH) (SPLISH) (Panda coughs and sputters) (SPLOSH) (Crowd laughs) (at the splashing scene) Rikochet: Oh, Go pay attention to them scare crows. Come on, Dumbo, Let's get back to the circus. (they walk away) (Then Rikochet thinks) (for a moment) Rikochet: Now how did we get up that tree somehow? Panda: I don't know. Rikochet: Could it be possible that we either jumped up? Swung up? Climbed up? Bounced up? Or flew up? Kirk: Hey there son! Maybe you all flew up! Rikochet: Flew up? I'm not sure how we did it. Hey! Wait a second! Panda: What is it? Rikochet: I knew just what you did. You flew up! That's what you did. Panda: What?! Rikochet: You flew, Dumbo. Because of what you are, you can fly. Panda: How? My ears? Rikochet: Yes, of course. You used your ears. (He knows a name for the circus title) Rikochet: I've just got the perfect time. Now he will be called... Dumbo the Most Spectacular Flying Panda! (They laugh) Chicken: Did you ever seen a panda fly? Weasel: Well, I've seen a horse fly. Russell: Yeah, I've seen a dragon fly. Vinnie: Aye. I've seen a house fly. (They laugh) Kirk: Well, I've seen that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I seen a needle that winked its eye. But I be done seen about everything, when I see a panda fly! Russell: What'd you say, Boy? Kirk: I said I see an elephant fly. Kirk: I said I see an elephant fly. (Rikochet was annoyed) Kirk: I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring, I seen a polka-dot railroad tie. But I be done seen about everything, when I see a panda fly. (Chicken toots) Weasel: I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck. Vinnie: And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck, I didn't see that, I only heard. Russell: But just to be sociable, I'll take your word. Vinnie: I heard a fireside chat. Weasel: I saw a baseball bat. Russell: And I just laugh that I thought I'd die. Kirk: But I be done seen 'bout everything, when I see a panda fly. (Kirk beatbox) (Chicken trumpets) (They groove) (and party) All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, hen I see a panda fly. Weasel: With the wind. All: When I see a pandaaaaa... Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. (they laugh) (APPLAUSE) (CLAPPING) (Rikochet growls angrily) Rikochet: Alright, you wiseguys! This has gone far enough! Kirk: Quiet fellas. Little guy's got a word for us. Rikochet: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big buys like you, picking on a poor little orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your mother when you was just a baby. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his mother tried to protect him, they throw her into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted birds? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. (Blows his nose) (as the others frown sadly) Rikochet: Come on, Dumbo. (they leave) Kirk: Hey, Brother, Wait a minute. Don't go away feeling like that. We done seen the light. You boys is okay. Rikochet: Oh! Really? What for?! Kirk: Well, but we's all fixin' to help you. Uh, ain't that the truth, boys? All: Yeah. Kirk: You wanna make the panda fly, don't ya? Well, you gotta use a lot of 'chology. You know, psychology. Now, here's what you do. First, you, uh-- (whispers) Kirk: And right after that, You uh- (gets an idea) (Kirk pulls a feather off of Chicken) Chicken: Ooh! (Crowd laughs) Chicken: That smarts. Kirk: Use the magic feather. Gotcha? Rikochet: The magic feather? Of course! Got it! Panda: What's going on? Rikochet: They've just given an idea. You can use the magic feather. It can help you to fly. Panda: Oh. Okay. Rikochet: That's the way you can fly like a bird in the sky. Mario: Then later, Dumbo starts his flight test off a ledge. Luigi: And that's when his test starts to go well. All: Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho. (Panda gets ready to fly) Panda: Oh boy. Rikochet: Come on, Dumbo. Show them what you're made of. Flap your wings. Going up and down at the same time! (Panda flaps his ears and made a lot of dust smoke) (lots of steam) (Rikochet coughs and sputters) Rikochet: Oh, it's no good, Dumbo. I'll guess it's one of their tricks again. Panda: Think again. Rikochet: Oh boy. I can't believe it! You're flying. And it is true! (Panda flies through the sky) Rikochet: Way to go! I'm so proud of you. Vinnie: Why, He flies just like an eagle. Weasel: Told you he'd fly. Kirk: Well, I've seen everything. Russell: Hooray for him! (Reprise plays) All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a panda fly Chicken: With the wind. All: When I see a panda flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. All: Hooray! (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Rikochet: Wait til we get to the big town. Kirk: The folks will sure be in for a big surprise. (They laugh) (with joy) (Curtain closes and opens to the next scene) (at the big top) Mario: Then later when they've return to the circus, They're going to show special he is. Luigi: And that's when the big surprise comes on. Eilonwy: My poor baby! Whoo! Taran: Don't worry. We'll get him down. Clowns: Come on, Jump! Come on, Jump! We'll save you! Hurry up! Fflewddur: We'll catch him. Mario: Do you think he'll succeed? Luigi: Think he can handle it? Cliff: I'll disagree. No offense. Lube: You don't think he'll fail, do you? Shriek: Just watch. You'l find out. Rancid: You think he can manage, don't you? (Panda was on top of a tower) Eddie: I can't watch this one. Rikochet: Okay, Dumbo. When the signal is given, get ready when with that feather. Panda: Got it. Rikochet: Right... If I say go, contact when you feel like it. (Drum rolls) Rikochet: They're ready. Panda: Here I go! (Dives down) Rikochet: And here we go! Better hold the feather tight! (Panda goes down through the sky) (trying to hold the feather tight) (But looses the feather) Panda: Oh no! Rikochet: Oh my. The magic feather. We've lost it. Come on, Dumbo. It was just a trick. Please. Will you rise you ears? Let's see them this instant. Now! Panda: I'm trying! Rikochet: Try harder! (They're almost to the ground, Sophia covers her eyes) (and can't watch) Rikochet: Do it! Panda: Got it! (Then swoope) (VROOM!) (Panda flies through the sky) (like an aeroplane) Dick: What the...?! (gasps) (Crowd gasps in surprise) (and cheers with delight) Panda: Tada! Rikochet: Way to go! I'm very proud of you! You've done well! (Panda dives down as the clowns ran) (and left in fright) (They hide in a barrel) (and splash) (A clown falls with a goofy holler) (and splashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Crowd laughs) (at him) (Panda does a loop) (in circles) (The clowns hops into the fire truck) (and drives away) (Panda grabs the mask) (and tugs it away) Eilonwy: Gosh. Taran: I say! (Dick tries to run) (but tumbles over) (When he steps on the ball) (then spins out of control) (Then fell into a bucket) (with a loud splash) (The clowns crashes into the tower) (and flees) (Panda grabs some peanuts) (from nearby) (The girls watches) (with confusion) (Panda shoots peanuts at them) (they gasp and take some) Rikochet: You're are making it history! Panda: That means I am making history! Mario: Yes. Dumbo suceeded. Then later, Headlines were made. Luigi: Hooray for Dumbo. What do you think will come of him now? Mario: Headlines saying "Dumbo flies to fame". Luigi: Good work, that old panda. Mario: And that's when Timothy became Dumbo's manager. Luigi: And made him the star of the circus. (Edward trains along) (with Casey Jones driving him) The Fantasy Girls of USA: I've seen a peanut stand, Heard a rubber band, I see a needle that winks his eye. Casey Jones: Alright! Girls: But I've seen about everything, When I see a panda fly. All: Oh my... (Mrs. Smoochie looks up) Mrs. Smoochie: Aha! (Panda flies along) All: When I see... (Choo choo) All: When I see... (Choo choo) All: When I see a panda fly. Kirk: Look at him go. All: When I see a panda fly. (Panda comes to land) Edward: At a landing start. He-he! Panda: Mama. Mrs. Smoochie: Sonny. (KISS) All: When I see a panda fly. Kirk: I'll see you in other time. Weasel: Well, lads, we've got his autograph. Kirk: Well, So long, Farewell boy! Edward: That's all folks! Mario: And so Dumbo finally reunited with his mother and they lived happily ever after. Luigi: And that's how the story goes on the third play. Both: The end. Narrator: That's all folks! (Curtains closes) (and shuts) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Sophia: Beautiful! Beautiful! Isabella: Bravo! Bravo! Eddie: Oncore! Oncore! Rancid: Congratulations! I knew he'd do it! (Curtains open to show the whole cast) (all together) (The bowed) (together) Danny: Thank you! Thank you very much! Stanz: Hooray! Good job on the third Squirrel Theater play! Einstein: Hope you enjoyed it! Have a good night! Fluffers Bros.: Best performance we've ever done! (Scene closes) (and stops) (Emily, Psy, and Panda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts